Your Not The Only One
by Seraphim Raven
Summary: Hey people 1st fanfic please read. Naruto and Gaara aren't the only ones with a demon in them, and I'm not just talking about the curse seal. Sasuke fic, sasusaku in later chapters. Please r&r!
1. Prologue

Hey, whats good people? Amaterasu here. This is my first fanfic for Naruto. I took somethings from Final FantasyX, which you should play if you liked the series or rpgs. This chapter is only to explain stuff so you don't get confused later. I'll start the real story tomorrow because I'll have time to do it. Hope you like it. Hitomi's mine.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, or Final Fantasy X

Your Not The Only One

Prologue

It was a nice and peaceful day in Konoha. Children were running around causing havoc, people scolding them and grumbling about them causing so much trouble. Ninjas were having a day off. No one had a care in the world. It was summer so the sun was shining brightly. It was July 23rd. Everyone thought the day was going to be perfect, but they thought wrong.

The sky that was once a bright blue suddenly turned black, and red ominous clouds were flooding the sky. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked to the sky for an explaination for why this happened. They were answer with a dark light coming from the sky. The light flew down until it was hovering the village. The villagers then noticed that the dark light was actually chakra. Its black and blood red waves were surrounding a figure. IT was not human. It was a beast, a monster...a demon. It was so massive it even surpassed the Kyuubi's size and probably power. It looked like a dragon with its obsidian colored scales. It wings were also massive. It was blood red and black, its claws were a golden color. There was a golden ring on its back. It had nine tails, just like the Kyuubi, except this demons tails are very sharp.

The villagers where in fear of the magnificent beast. Only a special clan knew what it was. It was the Uchiha Clan, and the demon was heading to its district. The demon pumped its wings to fly toward the Uchiha district, but it looked like it was taking it precious time.

A man with a long red jacket that reached his ankles watched it in horror. He held his katana in his hands, the huge blade resting on his shoulder. His black glasses showed a reflection of the demon. _It can't be possible...wait its eyes are closed...he thought._ He ran toward the Head of the Police's building, to warn them of what is occuring.

He met a friend there.

He had spiky blonde hair and blue eyes (A/N:no its not naruto or the the Yondaime). 'Hitomi.Warn the others that a demon is heading this way. Tell them to protect the village with their life'.

'You mean the Kyuubi?' he said in horror.

The man turned his head towards the demon, his eyes focused. He noticed that the demon didn't have its eyes open.

'No' he answered, 'Something much worse than the Kyuubi'

Hitomi followed his gaze to the demon. His eyes widened in fear at the sight. 'All right, y-you b-be c-caref-ful then'.

The man turned his gaze to Hitomi. 'Do not be afraid. It will all be over soon. Go, I must do what I am supposed to do'.

Hitomi nodded and ran to the Police's building.

The man ran surprisingly fast with the blade. _Fugaku where are you?_ he thought. He heard a yell of a panicked man. 'Go and get the towels! NOW!' _Speak of the devil_ he thought with a smirk. He ran to the source of the voice. He found a man holding a woman's hand while she lay on a bed, obviously in pain by her expression. There was a man at the foot of the bed.

'Already?' said the man. Fugaku turned his eyes toward the man. 'Auron! Where were you!'

'No time to talk about that. I need to ask you and Mikoto something.'

'Can't it wait! My son is about to be born!'

'He won't be and you won't be alive if you don't listen and do what i say. Its important'.

Fugaku looked shocked for a second then put on a serious expression, knowing Auron would neither lie, and even if he did, he would never lie to him.

'How important?' he asked.

'Important enough that if your son isn't born in time the entire village will be destroyed'.

'The Kyuubi's here!'

'No...something much worse'.

'No...impossible...that was only a legend'

'Or so we all thought...but its true...its Bahamut'

'No...' said Mikoto. Both men turned their heads toward her having a look of lost hope.

'How can I stop it?' asked Fugaku with his head down, his hand still gripping tightly to his wifes hand.

'Your not doing anything. I'm going to stop it, but I need your son'.

'What! Your not going to do it!'

'Its the only way'

'I'll do it'

'No, you have a family to take care of. Besides, you don't know how do it. Its forbidden, remember?'

'Damn'

'So will you give me your son to stop it?'

'I don't want him to have this burden'

'I know...but he'll get through it...he'll be strong...just like his father' Fugaku smiled at him and Auron had a small smile on his face'.

The room was in silence until the sound of a baby's cry was heard. Fugaku turned to look at his newborn son wrapped in a towel, in his wifes arms. He smiled at his son and then his wife. She had a look of sorrow on her face and looked at her son. She smiled at her son and turned to look at the two mens faces. She nodded. Fugaku smiled a small smile at her.(A/N:i no 2 much smiling

'All right' said Fugaku as he picked up his son and handed him to Auron. 'Here'

Auron at first had an unfortable look on his face as he hesitated to hold the baby, thinking he will drop it before he can do what he needs to do, but he did anyway. He held the baby firmly in his arms.

'I'm sorry its come to this' said Auron to the two parents

'I know, but don't worry...we will perservere...I will come with you'

Auron nodded.'Goodbye Mikoto. Take care'

'May you rest in peace Auron. We will always remember you'

Auron had a small smile on his face as he heard that. _Resting in peace...how long I had to wait._

'Let's go Fugaku'

'Very well. Rest Mikoto, I will return shortly'

The two men left in a hurry to stop Bahamut before it destroyed the village.

When they were outside, they heard screams and the clanging of blades. People were running frantically.

'We must hurry. Meet me at the gardens and get the supplies' Fugaku nodded and ran to find the neccessary items for the forbidden jutsu.

Trying not to harm the baby, he ran as fast as he could to the Uchiha Gardens.(A/N:couldn't think of anything else).

'Hitomi!' he yelled. A poof was heard and Hitomi appeared behind Auron. He looked very tired and had a few wounds on him.

'Yeah?' he asked as he was panting from being out of breath.

'Try to lure Bahamut to the Uchiha gardens'

'Allright, that won't be hard to do. It seems that wherever it sees an Uchiha Bahamut follows to try and kill us. I can't promise you much time though'

'Just do it' He nodded and poofed again. Suddenly, a loud roar was heard that picked up dust and would have made any commoners go deaf. Auron saw Bahamut heading toward the gardens. _Shit._

He ran once more this time with chakra, trying to use very little. He eventually arrived and saw Fugaku with the items ready for the jutsu.

'Fugaku' said Auron as his pace slowed down to a walk.

'Finally! We don't have much time!' Auron ignored him and proceeded to prepare for what he was about to do.

That same loud roar was heard once more as Bahamut was in the gardens.

'Its here!'

'I know I have ears to you know'

Fugaku ignored his smart ass comment. Auron was done with the preparations. He started doing very complicated seals at a fast pace.(A/N:if u want play sadness and sorrow from the Naruto soundtrack)

'You don't have to do this' said Fugaku as Auron did the final seal.

'Then who will? I have been tired of this life already. I would rather die and be free of pain, than live and fight my sorrow'

'I'll always remember you'

'Me too...goodbye...brother' (A/N:gasp! lets just pretend he had a bro)

'Strength...'

'and Honor'

Bahamut roared again as it came toward the two. The twenty or so Uchihas were incapable to catch up to it. Bahamut opened his red eyes and locked them on Auron.

Bahamut was so close to the brothers until...

'Demon Seal Prison:Tranformation Jutsu!'

Bahamut stopped as a bright light emerged from Auron and grabbed it and pulled it inside the newborn.

The only thing left of Auron was his black glasses, his red jacket, and his treasured katana.

A tear fell from Fugaku's eyes. He looked to the sky. The once red clouds are now white and the sky blue.

'I will build a shrine for you brother, in your honor for the brave thing you have done this day'

Fugaku looked down to see his son sleeping peacefully. He picked up his brothers belongings and headed toward the hospital to see his wife.

In exactly 2 months and 18 days from now the village will once again be in danger and no one besides the Uchihas will know what happened this day.

Amaterasu: Well, i hope you liked it, i'll start the real story tomorrow. Before anyone scolds me that the technique is wrong, i know. I wrote that for a reason you'll find out later. Anyway i think this was a little confusing but i'll fix it another day, so for now if you have any questions, just ask, i'm on most of the time. Please r&r people i only have fragments of the story in my head so i need your ideas. By the way, this fic will probably be a Sasuke and Sakura pairing but i'm not sure if i'll change the genre to romance. Oh and when Auron said he rather die and be free of pain then live and fight his sorrow, lets just say that he killed a lot of people, learned a lot of forbidden things and did forbidden things, and he is haunted by all the lives he took. And anyone want to be my beta reader?

Amaterasu out


	2. This Is Only The Beginning

Your Not The Only One

Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, i'm back. Told you I would update today. Its Friday, I'm online like all day. Anyway, this is where the real story starts. Does anyone know where you can find out what happens in Naruto? Cause I watch the show, I don't bother going to get the book. Please r&r, and anyone want to e my beta reader? Oh, before I forget, I just want to clear something up. As you probably already know, the Bijuu are classfied by there number of tail, 1 to 9. Bahamut has nine and so does the Kyuubi. Lets just say that Bahamut was sealed in a special sword which I will mention later on. Bahamut was released on July 23rd and attacked Konoha to kill a certain Uchiha, which was Auron. Remember I told you he learned a lot of forbidden things? Sealing a Bijuu in a sword was one of them. Bahamut was replaced by the Kyuubi. So thats why. If you have anymore questions ask me, i don't mind. Oh, and if you want to see a pic of Auron and Bahamut and his eyes see my profile. This chapter is a day after the event.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Final Fantasy X

This Is Just The Beginning

'We stand here to honor my brother, Auron. He was a brave man, and he sacrificed his life to protect us Uchihas and the entire village. He may have betrayed the village long ago, but he was a good man, a good friend...a good brother. Now, let us dedicated this shrine and monument to him' said Fugaku as he said his speech in front of all of the Uchihas in the district. His wife was there with his two sons, Sasuke and Itachi. Itachi had an emotionless expression on, like he didn't care, but Fugaku knew better, his son was trying to hide his feelings, he was trying to be strong. Sasuke was in Mikoto's arms, but he was awake. His eyes wandered and locked onto his father's. He smiled at his son. 'May we never forget him' said Fugaku as his finished his speech.

To his right was a monument of Auron. He stood tall with his blade resting on his shoulder. His katana was placed on the monument. Next to the monument was a shrine for him. Placed on the shrine was his favorite red jacket, black glasses, and his legendary weapon, Masamune.

All Uchihas tried not to cry, but they couldn't help it. Everyone prayed at his shrine and then left. Fugaku and his family were the only ones left. Fugaku, Mikoto, and Itachi prayed. They were going to leave but Fugaku stayed. 'A gift for you brother' he said as he placed

a gold chain with a ring on it. 'Goodbye Auron'

Seven years later

Not much has changed in Konoha, except of course of a certain Uchiha. Itachis had already graduated at the age of six, was able to use his Sharingan at the age of 8, and now at the age of 13 he is the leader of the ANBU. Fugaku was very proud of him. He always paid attention to him, forgetting his other son.

Sasuke Uchiha. He was now seven years old and knew that he was very strong. Not as much as his brother, but good enough in his eyes, but not his fathers. he always forgot him, never paid attention to him, like he wasn't their, only focusing on his brother. But today he was going to show him how strong he was. Today was the day he would be able to wear the Uchiha symbol.

'Father'

'Yes, Sasuke?'

'Can you come outside? I want to show you something'

Fugaku eyes widened at thought of what he might show him. He would never tell him, but he was afraid of him, afraid that Bahamut would be loose. He knew that Sasuke would wonder what that marking on his right shoulder blade was. He knew it was a symbol of Bahamut. He didn't want to tell him. Though he didn't show it, he cared for Sasuke and didn't want him to carry this burden like that other boy.(A/N:you know who)

'All right' he said.

The two went outside their mansion and went to their training grounds.

'Well, what do you want to show me?'

Sasuke had his back facing him while he was doing seals. 'Fire style:Fire ball jutsu' he in a whisper.

He inhaled, turned around and exhaled. A large fireball passed by Fugaku. He was shocked. He smiled.

'That's what you wanted to show me?' he asked with a smile on his face.

Sasuke was looking at him, he was looking at the ground. 'No, not only that'

'Well, what...' Fugaku stopped as he son looked at him. There ws something different though. His eyes, they were red.

'You...uncovered...your...bloodline...by...yourself?'

Sasuke nodded his head and continued to look at his father with his blood red eyes. He looked shocked.

'I wanted to show you how strong I am'

Fugaku walked toward himand gave him a hug.

'Ha! I can't believe it! I'm proud of you son'

Sasuke was shocked at his sudden outburst but smiled. Fugaku let go and looked at him in his eyes, they were obsidian again.

'From this day foward, you have the honor to wear the Uchiha symbol'

Sasuke smiled brightly. 'Thank you, father'

'Come let's go home now and get you the symbols. Then you can train somemore later. Tonight, I have something important to tell you' They headed home, but a man was hidden in the shadows who watched everything that occured. _I'm surprised Sasuke, you have grown strong. Today I will test my new found power. I know you hate me, and i will put your hatred to use'. (A/N:guess who that was?)_

'Here wear them proudly' said Fugaku as he handed Sasuke clothes with the Uchiha symbol on them.

'I will. Thank you, father' Sasuke said with a smile.

'Now go and train, and be back for dinner. Later I will tell you something important about the marking' He decided that he would tell him. He did have a right to know. Sasuke had a curious expression on but decided not to ask knowing he will tell him later.

'Ok, bye father. Bye mother' and so Sasuke left to train.(A/N:lets say he went to carajoland )

Fugaku finished his dinner and thanked his wife for the meal. He sat down at his desk with a scroll in his hand. He felt a presence behind him. 'Itachi, what do you want?' he asked in a calm voice. Itachi didn't answer and Fugaku heard metal scraping against something. He turned around and his eyes widened.

_I think I over did it _thought Sasuke as he was sitting on the ground panting from being out of breath. _I'll go home...I wonder what father wanted to tell me_.

Sasuke walked to the Uchiha district. It was night but the streets seemed darker than normal. It was quiet and cold. Sasuke shivered as he walked down an empty road. _Strange _he thought. _Huh, a red moon? What the...?_. He continued walking when he heard a scream. _Huh? Eh, must be some kids causing trouble._

He arrived at the mansion. What was strange though was that the door was open. _Hmmm...its never open._ He went into the mansion. He went to his room to put his belongings away. He passed by his parents room. It heard a thud. He looked at the door and noticed that blood was dripping down to the floor. He walked up to the door. He reached for the knob, but hesitated.He regained his composure, twisted the knob and pushed open the door. What he saw would haunt him forever.

On the floor, he saw his mother bleeding, dead. His father was layed on top of her. It looked like he was trying to protect her. He was also dead. Sasuke was to shocked to moved. He felt a presence across the room. He saw something move and out from the shadows was his brother. He had an emotionless expression on his face. But Sasuke didn't pay attention to that. He eyes were on his hands and his blade. His hands and sword were drenced in blood. Sasuke looked up to his brother.

'W-why? Why brother!'

'To test my power' he responded. Sasuke was so shocked by now, that he would hav fell unconsious.

'To t-test y-your power? You killed our parents to test your power! What the hell is wrong with you!'

'Not only them. Everyone. Every single Uchiha'

'Y-you mean...we're t-the only ones left?'

Itachi nodded with a smirk. Sasuke was surprised that his own brother would do this, let alone not care about the lives he took, including their parents. But his surprise turned into anger.

'You bastard!' Sasuke charged a him but was thrown against a wall. His brother was still standing in the same place. Sasuke got up and ran, knowing he wasn't strong enough to kill his brother. He was already outside when suddenly Itachi appeared in front on him and punched him in the stomach causing Sasuke to fly back. He skidded to a stop as he looked at his brother with horror in his eyes.

He saw that Itachi had activated the Sharingan, but it was different. His eyes no longer held the three wheels(A/N:i think thats what the black thing is called. If its not someone please tell me what its really called). His pupils were still an onyx color, but they were shaped to what looked like a three sided shuriken.

'W-what is that?' asked Sasuke.

'It called the Mangekyou Sharingan.(A/N:spelling?) It can only be gained by killing your best friend'

'So you really did kill Shisui'

'Yes'

'And you didn't care! You destroyed the entire clan expect for us!'

Itachi just glared at him and used his Mangekyou Sharingan on Sasuke. He filled Sasuke's mind with images of him slaughtering the Uchiha's, even his own parents. Sasuke screamed and gripped his headly tightly as the images flooded his mind.

'Foolish brother...'

'Stop'

'If you want to kill me...'

'STOP'

'Then hate, spite...'

'STOP!'

'And survive pathetically...'

'STOP!' the images suddenly stopped at Itachi was gone. Sasuke and fell the to ground. Before he fell unconsious he heard Itachi say his last words to him as if they were carried by the wind.

'Run and run...and cling desperately to life'

Then everything turned black.

He awoke with in the hospital. He was in bed and he was still sore when he was hit. He overheard the nurses speaking about what happened to the Uchiha clan. His widened at the memory of what he saw and what his brother said to him. His clenched his fists, his hair covering his eyes. A tear fell onto the blanket. _I will have revenge._

Amaterasu: Well, that was okay I guess. I think it could be better but I'll fix it later. The marking that Sasuke has if your wondering is the Fayth of Bahamut in FFX. I'm trying to find a pic of it, but no luck. If anyone knows where to find it please tell me. If you have any questions, ask cause I'm bored right now and their going to show a repeat of Naruto in about an hour so I have time to kill. Please r&r.

Amaterasu out.


	3. Becoming A Ninja

Hey, I'm back with another chapter. This will start when Sasuke's in the Ninja Academy. Not everyone will be shown here. Since I didn't see the first like 4 episodes, I'm basing this on a summary. I'll probably explain more things that I didn't say before.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto of Final Fantasy X

Ninja Academy

Today is a day of truth as Sasuke will officially be known as a ninja, and is closer to his goal for revenge. Its Orientation for all new ninjas. He enters a classroom and sits on the far left of a desk. He rested his elbows on the desk and folds his hands in front of him. (A/N:his usual pose). He has his headband wore proudly on his forehead.

Sasuke has already come very strong over the past 5 years, both emotionally,mentally, and physically. He had already mastered his Sharingan and is considered to the best rookie in the school. He still remembered how Iruka acted during the graduation exam.

Flashback

'Sasuke perform as many clones as you can' asked Iruka.

Sasuke did a few seals and then the room was filled with clones.

Iruka sweatdropped. 'Uh, all right. You pass.'

End Flashback

Sasuke smirked at the thought. He should have known that he was very powerful. He is an Uchiha after all. The last one as well, besides his brother. His eyes narrowed as he swore to have revenge. He knew that if he was out training day and night and doing missions all the time, he would be strong enough to kill Itachi. But no, everyone was holding him back. He still wondered what the important thing his father wanted to say to him, but now he'll probably never know. He remembered what Iruka and Mizuki said after he passed the graduation exam.

Flashback

Sasuke left room, after hearing he passed. He stopped a few feet from the door. Girls swarmed him with questions like if he passed, or will he go out with them. He ignored them all, his mind was on other things. He noticed that Iruka wasn't calling anyone yet, probably talking about him with Mizuki. He closed his eyes focused on the sound of their voices, his mind blocking everything else out.

'Sasuke is remarkably strong. His skills pass everyone elses. He should be a chunin, maybe even a jounin' he heard Mizuki say.

'I agree' said Iruka.

'So why not tell the Hokage about him? He shouldn't be a genin. He'll be held back'

'I have, but the Hokage said no'

'Why?'

'You remembered what happened twelve years ago right? The Uchiha tragedy? The Hokage doesn't want him to be on the path of revenge. He thinks that he might follow his brothers path in his anger. He fears he might leave the village in search of his brother should he increase in ranks. Its better if he was held back'

Sasuke clenched his fists. He was angry about what he heard. He didn't want to be with these weaklings. He wanted to grow stronger, surpass his brother, and have revenge. And whats worse they think that he might follow his brothers path.

'Hn' and he left.

End Flashback

He was still in thought until the screams of girls caught his attention. The door bust open and two girls came in. One had blond hair in a high ponytail and blue eyes with purple clothing. The other was strange. She had pink hair that was let loose and had red clothing.(A/N:to lazy to be even more specific) He sighed as he saw them. he knew what was coming.

'Ha! I beat you forehead girl!' said the blonde.

'No you didn't Ino-pig! I was ahead by a foot!' said the pink haired girl.

'Stop lying Sakura! You know I did so I get to sit next to Sasuke-kun!'

But Sakura was already seated next to Sasuke. He sighed at his bad luck.

'Nooooooooo!' said Ino, but Sakura just stuck her tongue at her.

Ino walked toward a seat with her head down. She sat next to Shikamaru who had his head rested on his arms, obviously sleeping.

Sakura was just staring at Sasuke while he had his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed. He felt a pair of eyes on him. 'Can you stop staring? Its annoying' he said. Sakura flushed said an apology and tried not to stare. Sasuke sighed. _Stupid fangirls...they can never leave me alone...can't go anywhere without having someone chasing me or staring at me...tsk shit..._

Two seats to the right of him was a furious blonde. _Grrrrrrrrrrr he always gets the attention...especially from Sakura-chan...wait...i got an idea...(A/N:you see a lightbulb on top of his head andas you know his ideas are almost always backfire)...if I make Sasuke look bad in front of Sakura-chan and everyone else...everyone will like me...and Sakura-chan will be my girlfriend! _He had an image in his mind that Sasuke had his head down and Sakura was asking him out and he has a victorius smile on his face. _Yeah! Believe it! (A/N:this is obvious. Hes the only idiot who says that all the time)_

The blonde haired kid got up from his seat and went in front if the Uchiha. Sasuke still had his eyes closed and his arms crossed but he knew he was there.

'What do you want?' he asked with his eyes closed.

'My names Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be the Hokage one day when I beat you!' Everyone sweatdropped and Sasuke sighed in annoyance and his stupidy.

'If your finished you'll do everyone a favor and shut up' Naruto got pissed so the threw his arm back and tried to punch the stoic Uchiha...but he missed. Naruto was shocked. Sasuke just tilted his head out of the way to dodge his puch and with his eyes closed! He tried to punch him with both fists but Sasuke just grabbed them. He swung his leg under the desk and knocked Naruto off balance. He landed on his face. Everyone laughed at him and Sasuke's fangirls cheered him on. _Hn...dobe_ he said in his mind with his eyes still closed and resumed his previous position.

Iruka then came in. 'All right class settle down' Everyone went to their seats. 'To enhance your training, you will be put on a three-man team...this is how you will paired up' All the girls crossed their fingers hoping to be on the same team as Sasuke. He remained stoic.

'Team Seven will consist of the following ninjas: Sasuke Uchiha...' All the girls squealed. _Oh please don't put a girl on my team_ he thought. 'Sakura Haruno...' Sakura looked shocked and then jumped up and down happily. Sasuke sighed again _Shit...it had to be her..._' and...Naruto Uzamaki...' All the girls yelled 'NOOOOO!' Naruto had a grin on his face, happy that he will be on a team with Sakura. His grin turned to a scowl as he remembered that Sasuke is on his team as well.

_YAYYYYYYY! I'm on a team with Sasuke-kun! _thought Sakura. _Hell yeah!_ said Inner Sakura. _Great...I'm on a team with an annoying fangirl and a dobe...they'll just get in my way..._

Lunchtime

'Naruto you idiot! That was my lunch!' Naruto was scratching his head. 'Eh hehehe...sorry Sakura-chan'

'Whatever, I'm going to find Sasuke-kun' Naruto grew furious. _Grrrrrrrr that Sasuke!_ Naruto goes off in to find Sasuke for revenge. He finds him eating by himself in a corner. Sasuke looked up and saw Naruto coming toward him. _Hm? What does that dobe want?_

'Sasuke I want revenge!' said Naruto. 'Let's fight' Sasuke sighed.

'Naruto go away. I'm eating' Naruto didn't listen as he charged at him. Sasuke jumped out of the way and landed on his hand, his other holding the riceball he was eating before he was interuppted. 'Naruto, leave me alone' Sasuke said still upside down. He munched on his riceball. Naruto turned around and made a move to swing a leg under him to cause him to loose his balance, but the Uchiha was too fast. Sasuke pushed himself up in the air as Naruto swung a leg under him. He turned while still in the air and kicked him in the face causing Naruto to fly back. Naruto got up and saw Sasuke still munching on his riceball as if he was mocking him.

'Shadow Clone Jutsu' 20 Narutos appeared and three of them had pieces of rope in their hands. Sasuke raised his eyebrow. All of the Naruto clones charged at him. Sasuke didn't move. A large cloud of smoke appeared as they tried to tie up the Uchiha. (A/N: the cloud is what you see in cartoons when people are fighting) The cloud of smoke dissappeared. 'Huh!' All of them said, except for one, he was looking for Sasuke. 'Hey! Where are you Sasuke?'

He turned around and saw Sasuke take a last bite of his riceball. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes. 'Ah! I'm gonna get you!' Naruto tried to move but he couldn't. 'Huh!' he said. He saw that the pieces of rope that he had were tied around him.'Ahhhh!' he yelled with his eyes closed. He struggled to get free but didn't. He feel wind passed by him. He opened his eyes and saw all his clones gone. 'AH! Where are they?' He saw Sasuke throwing out the remains of his lunch. 'Hey! You took them out didn't you?' Sasuke didn't answer his question.

'Hey! Let me go!'

'Tell me why I should if you were trying to tie me up'

'I wanted revenge! Oh, and Sakura-chan was looking for you! Believe it!' Sasuke sighed.

'All right'

'Great! Thanks!' Naruto said with a smile. He expected to see Sasuke untie him but instead saw him walking away.

'Hey! I thought you said you all right! You said you were going to untie me!' Sasuke stopped and looked back.

'I said all right, but I never agreed to untie you' He resumed walking.

'What! Hey come back here! Come on untie me! Hey! Stop walking away!' Naruto yelled but Sasuke was gone.

The Next Day

Sasuke went to class where he and his team will meet their sensei. Naruto still seemed pissed about yesterday as he didn't talk to Sasuke. He just smirked and closed his eyes, letting his mind wander. He sensed Naruto's impatience as they were the only ones without a sensei. He opened his eyes just in time to see Naruto place a chalkboard eraser above the door, as an attempt to test their new teacher. The three heard footsteps outside the door and saw someone open the door. The eraser feel on his head. He had white hair but looked young. The chalk made his hair brighter. He had a mask on his face and his headband covering his left eye. 'Your first impression is awful' he said.

'Eh hehehe' said Naruto and Sakura as they scratched their heads. Sakura gave Naruto an angry look. Sasuke remained impassive. 'Hn'

'Follow me' he said.

Their new sensai takes the three outside. 'My name is Kakashi Hatake, your new sensai. Please introduce yourself'

Naruto spoke first. 'My name's Naruto Uzumaki, I love ramen and I'm going to best the greatet Hokage' he said with a grin. Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi sweatdropped. 'Heh, okay...and you are?' he asked looking at Sakura.

'Sakura Haruno, kunoichi...and ummm...' she looked toward Sasuke who was watching the clouds as if it were more interesting than her. ' and I...ummm...like someone a certain boy' she said as her cheeks colored.(A/N:didn't know what to put, summary says that Kakashi learns her feelings toward Sasuke). 'Oh, I understand. And you?' he asked Sasuke who had his back toward him. 'I can see by your symbol that you are an Uchiha' Sasuke turned to look at him with his hand in his pockets. 'Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha...and I want revenge' Kakashi's face turned seroius. 'Oh, I understand. Well, its nice to meet you all. Come back here tomorrow for survival training. This will prove your ability to become real ninjas. Bring weapons tomorrow. Oh, and don't eat breakfast tomorrow as you will probably puke during the survival process. Class will start at 5 in the morning, dismissed' he poofed and he's gone. Everyone went home remembering what their sensei said. _Hn, what a liar...don't eat breakfast..._thought Sasuke as he went to the Uchiha mansion.

The Next Morning

POOF!

'Yo!' said Kakashi to his new students. The three were furious. 'Why were you late!' they yelled at him. 'Eh, doesn't matter now. Let's start our training.' He took two bells from his pocket. 'Your first task is to take these two bells from me. Whoever cannot retrieve one of the bells will not be able to eat lunch. 'Hey you, the blonde idiot. The only way to get them is to have the intent to kill me'

'GRRRRRR' Naruto comes at him with a kunai and tries to attack Kakashi but he counterattacks. 'You are all ready to begin training' said Kakashi. Sakura ran to hide while Sasuke just vanished in a flash. Naruto is just trying to land a hit on Kakashi.

'The first ninja lesson is taijutsu' said Kakashi. He takes out his book and reads his naughty book. Naruto attempts to attack him but Kakashi avoids all of them. Kakashi moves behind Naruto. His hands are in the seal of the tiger. He uses a ninja technique in the element of fire. He pokes Naruto in the ass which sends him flying. 'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' Naruto yelled as he flew.

'Shadow Clone Jutsu!' said Naruto forming seven clones. They all attack Kakashi at once. On of the clones caught Kakashi from behind. Kakashi was able to quickly change places with the clone. Naruto notices a bell lying on the ground, so he runs over to retrieve it. But, he fell in a trap. The trap made Naruto hang upside down by a rope tied to his ankle underneath a tree.

'Naruto, you have to be careful about your movement' said Kakashi. Naruto throws a few shuriken at him. _Dobe...hm an opening_...Sasuke thought. He throws a few kunai at Kakashi. They hit Kakashi but he poofed and there was a log where he stood. _Shit_. Sasuke runs knowing that Kakashi tracked him down. Sakura follows wondering about Sasuke's safety. She finds Kakashi in a small clearing and thinks shes safe. Kakashi appears behind her. She screams.

'Grrr...damn trap' said Naruto as he tries to cut the rope. He succeeds, but only to fall for another trap.

Sakura has a blank look on her face. She snaps out of her daze to here Sasuke's voice. She heads to where she heard the sound. Upon reaching the area, she is horrified. She sees Sasuke's body on the ground, all bloody and impaled by kunai and shuriken. 'AHHHHHHHHHHHH!NOOOOO!' and she faints.

'Hmmmmm, you are different than the others' Sasuke lands a punch on his face.

'I know, I should be a jounin by now' as he swung his leg under Kakashi causing him to lose balance. Kakashi rolls to the side and stand up as Sasuke tried to land a kick on where he was. There was a crater on the ground from the impact. _He really is different from the others...his killing intent is so strong like he really wants to kill me...theres something else...I can sort of sense another presence in him, but it's not human...the bloodlust..._

'No, I not that...your taijutsu skills, ninjutsu, and genjutsu skills are excellent...your are too strong and too fast for any normal genin...but there's something else about you that no other genin has...'

'And what's that?' Sasuke said as he ducked from a punch from Kakashi and hit him in the stomach and was able to touch a bell but Kakashi had flew back. He saw Sasuke do the seals for a Katon technique. _What! A genin can't do Katon techniques!_

'Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!'

'...bloodlust...'

Sasuke was shocked hearing that from him. 'Bloodlust? How?' he asked. Kakashi took his surprise to his advantage.

'Doton Shinjuuzanshu no Jutsu!' Kakashi pulled Sasuke below ground.

'Don't think so highly of yourself' said Kakashi. Sasuke just growled as he burst from the ground leaving a whole and jumped to attack Kakashi. Kakashi blocked his kick and dissappeared._ Shit..._he thought and ran to find him.

'Huh? what's that?' said Naruto as he finished escaping the trap. 'Uhhhh... ha! Food!' He ran to eat it but Kakashi appeared. 'Uhhhh...hehehe...I wasn't doing anything! Believe it!' said Naruto. Kakashi didn't believe him so he tied him to a tree. 'Gah! Hey! Lemme go!' screamed Naruto. 'Not yet...until your teamates arrive...maybe' Naruto just kept screaming saying to let him go.

_Hn...where is he?_ thought the Uchiha. The heard someone crying. _Who is that?_ He came upon a clearing and saw Sakura on the ground hugging a body...his body...bloody and impaled with kunai. 'Sakura?' She turned around and her eyes widened. She looked back at the body in her hands. She looked confused.

'Hey, thats not me. Its a genjutsu Sakura, probably put by Kakashi. Come on lets go' he turned around and walked to where he knew where Kakashi is but he didn't hear Sakura stand up. 'Sakura, I told you that's not the real me' he said. She continued to look at the body, still unsure who the real one is. Sasuke sighed and took out a kunai and threw it at the body. It went through it and hit the ground. The body dissappeared. 'Let's go' he said and resumed his task. Sakura followed.

'Hey, where is he? And why are you tied to a pole?' asked Sasuke. He felt Kakashi appear behind him, but didn't have enough time to move. Kakashi hit him in the back causing him to fall to the ground and he sat on top of him. 'Time's up. You all fail' he said. 'Hey, wait a minute! You never said we had to do this in a time limit!' yelled Sakura. 'Doesn't matter now. You still fail' he said.

'Why?' Sakura asked.

'You didn't use teamwork' he answered and applied pressure to Sasuke's head making sure he listens.

'But you never said to use teamwork'

'True, but that would have been the only way to get the bells. Your on a team for a reason. Without teamwork, on a real mission, you would get killed'

'I don't need a team' replied Sasuke.

'Then your chance of passing is pretty low. Your chance of failing is 65(A/N:i think), if you don't work as a team'

'I'll take those odds' he replied. Kakashi frowned but you couldn't see it.

'Yes, you...' he stopped. Sasuke sank into his shadow and dissappeared with it. Kakashi got up a looked around for the Uchiha frantically. In his shadow, Sasuke jumped out and tried to land a hit on Kakashi. He succeeded, but Kakashi tried to hit him. He dissappeared and reappeared behind Kakashi. Sasuke went on his hands and kicked him. Kakashi tried to block him but failed. He saw the Uchiha trying to grab the bells in his hands so he was going to knee him in the stomach. Apparently, Sasuke saw this, so he turned out of the way, still on his hands and kicked him causing him to fall. While he was falling, Sasuke took this oppurtunity to take the bells.

Kakashi fell to the ground. Sasuke stood on his feet with the two bells in his hands. He just looked at them, his hair covering his face. Sakura and Naruto stood in amazement. _Sasuke's really fast_ they both thought. Kakashi stood up.

'Your strong and fast, I'll give you that...but that won't get you anywhere without a team who works together' Kakashi looked at him for an answer. Sasuke looked up at him and Kakashi was surprised. Sasuke's eyes weren't black, they were blood red. _Sharingan...and at such a young age...he already mastered it...very impressive_ thought Kakashi. Sasuke glared at Kakashi.

'I don't need anyone' he said as his eyes turned back to their normal onyx color. Kakashi sighed. 'Well, you pass, but by yourself. You and Sakura get lunch since Naruto tried to eat it before'

'What! No fair! I wasn't trting to eat it, Kakashi-sensei! Believe it!'

Kakashi just ignored him and handed Sasuke and Sakura lunch.

'All right, after lunch you get to prove to me if you can be a real ninja, but as a punishment, you have to let Naruto starve' he said in a calm tone.

'WHAT! NO LUNCH!' Kakashi shrugged.

'You didn't pass and you tried to eat everyone's lunch so...'

'NO I DIDN'T! BELIEVE IT!'

'I believe you will starve. Anyway, I'll be back'

Sasuke and Sakura ate in silence, well it would be if Naruto wasn't whining. Sasuke sighed and lifted his lunch toward Naruto.

'Here dobe, eat'

'Huh? But Kakashi-sensei said not to, we'll get in trouble'

'No we won't. Besides if you don't eat you won't have enough strength left to prove yourself'

'He's right you know'

'Here, feed him' he said to Sakura.

Sakura took the food and turned to Naruto. 'Don't think any funny ideas Naruto. I'm doing this for your sake and ours'

'Right' Sakura took the chopsticks, took a piece of chicken and fed Naruto.

Suddenly there was a loud explosion, and they jumped, well except for Sasuke who remained unfazed. Kakashi appeared and looked pretty pissed.

'You broke the rule! Now you must prepare for the punishment!' he said.

'He wouldn't have enough strength for later when we have to prove ourselves' said Sasuke, stoic as ever.

'Yeah, the three of us are one! We couldn't leave him like this!' said Sakura.

Kakashi smiled and he said the two words they wouldn't believe. 'You pass'

'What!' Sakura and Naruto yelled. Sasuke looked like he didn't give a damn. He knew that Kakashi was testing them if they would feed Naruto, which was what he wanted.

'Ninjas need to think beyond the normal. In the world of ninjas, those who break the rules are scum, but those who don't help their or take care of the friends are even worse scum. All right, since you all passed, tomorrow, we will begin missions. You can go home now' He poofed and Sasuke and Sakura left to go home, but...

'Hey! Come back here and untie me! Help!' yelled a still tied up Naruto.

Amaterasu: Well I hoped you liked it. This is based on chapters 3 to 5 it think, if you wondering. I combined this story with another idea of mine that I was going to write for another story, but I didn't want to. Sasuke will now not use teamwork very much. As you noticted he is taking the high chances of failing by doing things by himself. I finally found a pic of Bahamut's Fayth for Sasuke's marking on his right shoulder blade, but its on a t-shirt. If anyone knows where I can find a pic of it thats not on a t-shirt please tell me. I think thats all. Any questions, just ask, I'm really bored right now. I thank Shadowfrost Panther for being my 1st reviewer and babyBlues for being my second who seems to be qutie impatient. This chapter's to you guys. Please r&r people!

Amaterasu out


	4. Help Please?

As you may have noticed I have not been able to update in a while. Blame school. Teachers are giving me a lot of homework and my class can't shut up so they keep us in school for like an extra hour. Another reason why is that people haven't given me any reviews except Shadowfrost Pather and babyBlues. I thank them for giving me reviews but I haven't heard from them. Come on people! I only have 2 reviews! If you give me more reviews I will update more often. I will promise you that on Fridays and Saturdays I will write a chapter or 2. If your lucky I might write 3 a week, but you have to send reviews. I feel sad when people don't. Oh and another thing cause I can't help it.

Sasuke will be paired up with Sakura! but not for awhile. For now they'll just be really good friends, same with Naruto. I might put so fluff though.

Anyway, PLEASE PEOPLE! REVIEW!

Amaterasu out


	5. Perdon

Long time no see, eh? Yeah well, there's a good enough reason for that. This story will be put on hold for now. I'll still continue it, but updates will take awhile. Another thing is I only have 6 reviews! When more people review, I'll update faster. Sorry if I'm being mean, but eh I don't feel like updating if people are going to visit and/or read my story and not leave a review. Another thing is that I have two other stories that I want to focus on. So sorry to those who want me to update. If you want me to update faster, recommend my story to others and make sure to tell them to review! By the way, I need another beta reader! Anyone willing to be it, tell me!

Amaterasu out


End file.
